Kyle Xy: Conclusions
by Delia21
Summary: The story starts from the cliff hanger of season three. Read and review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

When Cassidy stated that he was Kyle's brother Kyle didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not, with his hands wrapped around his throat Kyle only felt it was the right thing to do. Kyle felt his rage build up and watched Cassidy's face grow blue as the lack of oxygen showed his bloods true color.

_How dare he put my family in danger what gives him the right to choose_

"Kyle put him down." He heard a sharp female voice call from behind him. He turned his head to see the last person he ever expected to see, Jackie. Declan's new girlfriend and an employee of Latnok. "He says he's my brother." Cassidy's face turned a grayish color and his eyes started to bulge at the amount of force Kyle exerted onto his nemeses. "He's lying, if you let him go now I'll tell you the truth." Kyle took a second to asset weather she was telling the truth when he felt she was he took his hand off of Cassidy's throat and let him slip through his fingers he lay their unmoving, Jackie wasn't sure if Kyle had killed him or not and checked his pulse it was dim but their. "He really is your brother." Jackie said. "How did you lie?" He asked. "You base your reading on the fluxuations of peoples emotions I wanted to show you that even with the most efficient lie detector test there is there are people who still can lie to you." Jackie said. "Why?" Kyle asked. "I'll explain later right now I must warn you. Your family is in deep trouble I had to re-locate them." "Trouble?" Kyle asked. "Once Latnok realizes what you did to their machines their going to be angry and its going to get ugly the only thing keeping you alive is the thought that you would be on their side now that they realized your not their going to try to use everything against you to get you. We must bring them down. Grace Kingsley would want it this way" Kyle saw Grace Kinsley's name in the notes Adam left behind and he wondered how he knew her and what Graces involvement was. "How do you know Grace Kingsley?" Kyle asked. "She's my mother." Jackie said. "For my entire life she told me about Latnok several of the people who started it were kicked out for their idealisms Latnok was started to make the world a better place but the people running it now only want power and money." Jackie spoke very fast causing even Kyle to have to strain to catch it all. "They are going to try to create the machines again for the clones." She said. "They cant I destroyed all the notes and disk Adam made." Kyle said. "Unfortunately that wasn't the only disk they had." She said causing Kyle to groan outwardly. "Who has them?" Kyle asked. "That's what I need you for the only people who has access to them are very high up we need to use Cassidy tonight before they realize he's compromised to gain access to his disk. We need to see everything on it." "I want to see my family." Kyle demanded. His jaw was still set and his eyes ablaze with murder on his mind. "Theirs not enough time." She said. Kyle glanced at Cassidy who was still on the ground. "I'm not following through any of this unless I see my family first you can do what you want with him." "Fine, get him in the car." She said going into a light blue sedan. Kyle picked the man up and opened the back seat door laying him across the back seats and hopped into the passenger seat.

I _had no idea why I trusted her to take me to my family but something told me I must a part of me was out for blood and Cassidy would've been an easy target but somehow Jackie thought of him as a pawn in her little game_

After getting the car on the road and was driving Jackie told the team that were going to take Kyle to see his family. After her phone call Jackie thought it would be best if she told him everything. "A few hours ago I assembled a team together to get your family into an unknown location." Jackie said breaking the silence "Why?" Kyle asked. "Mark told me that you had infected the machines with some kind of virus." "He just told you this outright?" Kyle said. "We are close friends and we tell each other everything." She said. "He also said how you jumped close to fifty feet from the ceiling I didn't know it than but now I understand how you're the first pr. person to live through Adam's project." She stumbled over her words he could tell how she almost called him a project instead of a person. Is this how people inside of Latnok view him? "Why does my family matter to you?" Kyle asked. She hesitated a moment perhaps she didn't want to goof on her words again. "They don't, not to me but I want to Latnok down and in order to do it I'm going to need your support." She said. "So your using them to get to me?" Kyle asked. "Only to protect them from the people who would torture them just to get to you." She said. "You really think they would resort to torture?" Kyle asked. "I wouldn't put it past them." She said.

_Although I knew Jackie for a bout four months now I was looking at her like I haven't seen her before this information she was giving me was new it surprised me when she stopped at the side of a road in front of a van._

"We are not to know their location it would compromise them if we are caught." Jackie said. Cassidy was mildly waking up in the backseat as they stopped in front of the van, on cue Kyle had picked up Cassidy moving him into the van he was barely conscious but his eyes were open he groaned when Kyle put him in a seat and buckled him up. He once again closed his eyes this time to rest the red mark Kyle's hands left on him were highly visible.

As they piled in the back of the van where Kyle noticed Declan and Jessi. "Where's Amanda?" Kyle asked. "I brought her back home and told her to stay in for the night. If she's got any sense at all she should listen."

_Jessi and I had both known Amanda, me more so, Amanda wanted to prove herself to me that she can take care of herself however as much as she may want to; the danger that surrounded me was too much for her handle._

"How'd she react?" Kyle asked. "She put a fight but I think I convinced her it was the best move." "I want you to stay and look after Amanda." Kyle said. "We need her on this mission." Jackie said before Jessi could react. "I detailed a couple of my men to look after her but Jessi stays." Kyle who was already in a bad mood glared at her. "They better be good and keep her safe because if Amanda has one scratch on her when I'm through with you, you would wish for death and it will not come." He threatened. Kyle stared into Jackie's eyes but she didn't even falter. "She's in good hands Kyle. Trust me we want you on our side and I know keeping everyone you care about safe is your top priority making it our own."

_Whilst everyone around me was on edge my temper seemed to change the room Jackie was the only one whose body fluctuations hadn't changed. She seemed quite confident that she can keep my family and friend's safe is she overestimating her own abilities?_

"Like I said in the car we can't know where your family is which is why we are drinking this chemical to induce sleep." She brought a bottle and some glasses. "I brewed this up myself and we're all going to drink it." Taking out some glasses from under the seat she started to pour them. After Declan fastened himself into his seat he took the sedative he was out in mere seconds.

_I didn't know weather or not I should take the chemicals here once again was a conundrum if I wanted to see my family I would have to be in the dark as to where they were questions of trust rang in my head. The two drivers in the front were dressed in black looking into the mirror in the middle I could see parts of the driver's face he was staring at the road in front of him.  
><em>  
>"Look, Kyle this is only if we are caught and they try to force the information out of us." Jackie said seeing the look of doubt onto Kyle's face. "How am I supposed to trust you? You already proved you can lie to me." Jackie saw that he was right about that. "Why would I lie to you at a time like this? We need action now." Kyle starred into the glass in front of him and than at the people who had already taken their drinks Jessi and Jackie were the only two who hadn't both taking their cues from me. "Aren't the drivers in the front at risk as well?" Kyle asked. "This is only for those of us on this particular mission there are certain risks that are unavoidable."<p>

_Jackie was determined that I took the drink but didn't she know I'd die before giving away my families location? I didn't like putting myself in a situation that I had no control over Jackie had her drink in hand she was waiting for me to take mine to be sure I had. She was careful not to stare at me though with one swallow I took the drink in the corner of my eye I saw that she had done after me as did Jessi at first I wasn't sure if they put enough dose in for me to fall asleep after all I was the prodigy with the huge brain but a drowse of wooziness came over me and I was out like a light._

**I'm an up and coming writer hopeful Author I'm always looking to improve my writing in one way or another so don't be afraid to post your opinion.**

**Please read and respond and enjoy.**

**P.S In the next chapter Kyle see's his family how do you think they'd react to their new situation? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyle had woken up in the van he looked around himself to see that Declan and Jessi had woken up before him. The rest were still passed out. "You will have one hour with the family." The guy in the passenger seat spoke and opened up his door Kyle followed suit. Jessi and Declan wanted to join but Kyle told them to stay behind.

_I didn't know where we were and I fought the urge to ask, looking around myself I saw we were in a normal neighborhood a lot like the one where the Trager's lived. The van was parked in a driveway we walked around the back path to the back door where an alarm was situated on the outside of the house instead of inside. He punched in the numbers as he did the numbers he dialed played inside my head two two seven six five nine._

"If the door is opened without the password the alarms would go off in my van. I'm an ex navy seal with many years in the armed forces behind my belt so you don't have anything to worry about." He explained as he took out a key from his pocket and inserted it and opened it taking and replacing it in his pocket. "Don't give them too much information and I'll be back in an hour." He said before walking back to where the van was.

_I didn't know what to expect walking inside the home the first thing I saw were the Trager's. Stephen was carrying a toaster as a weapon he almost struck me but he stopped midway realizing I wasn't a threat. "Kyle!" He exclaimed with surprise dropping the toaster to the floor. Looking at the members of my family the first thing that struck me was the fear they all held on their faces. Nicole was the first one that hugged me it was the first time she squeezed me that hard the others followed suit. On first glance I noticed we were in the kitchen and saw part way into what looked like a living room the place was fully furnished and if I were a betting man the fridge was full of food as well._

"So when are we leaving?" Josh asked the others looked at him expecting an answer. "Your not." Kyle said simply. "What? Are you in on this too?" Lori asked a look of disgust on her face. "We think it will be safer if you are out of sight." Kyle said adding we as to not to alarm them of his non involvement. "Why?" Stephen asked.

_Looking at my family and being expected to answer questions I wasn't sure how to answer made me frustrated over the fact that they were here in the first place this wasn't what they signed up for taking me in they were innocent all I wanted to do was help them escape but if what Jackie said was true and Latnok would have a bone to pick with me I didn't want them to be more in a crossfire than they were already in._

"Why don't we all have a seat and allow Kyle to explain the situation to us." Nicole said in her therapist voice. Everyone nodded in agreement and they sat on the living room couches a bookshelf was seen to the right of them to substitute the fact their was no television. "Remember the machine's I was telling you about that was made to clone me? Well I made a bacteria and inserted it into them so that they would die believing that they wouldn't be able to re-recreate them however tonight I found out that the disk Adam made wasn't the only available copy and it is my belief their going to try to recreate them." "So we're here because Latnok may or may not recreate a cloning machine of you?" Lori asked. "They are going to do it." Kyle said. "The problem is with my actions is they know that I'm no longer on their side and they are going to do whatever they can to get to me including everyone I care about." "So instead I wake up in a home that doesn't belong to us in the middle of god knows where." Lori said. "Lori's right." Josh said pausing a moment, that certainly was a first. "Thiers no computer how do I get a hold of Andy?" He demanded. "And Mark." Lori added. "What about my job if I don't show up I'll get fired." They stared at Kyle as though expecting him to do something about it. "Guy's." Nicole intervened. "No." Josh said standing up. "You don't understand tonight I was walking home from the rack and I wake up to this bull crap Kyle I love you and everything but this is an imposition I'm not going to stand for I'm getting my stuff and getting the hell out of here." He than ran up the stairs. "I'll go talk to him." Nicole said and was about to get up before Kyle intersected her. "I think I'm in a better position to explain to him the situation."

_Nicole seemed to think that was a good idea and nodded I followed behind him not knowing what I was going to say I walked into hallway just as Josh was leaving a room he had a bag that was packed and I had to wonder who packed it? _

"I had to know it you were behind this who else would take the time to pack my stuff." Josh said. "Can we talk?" Kyle asked. "Theirs nothing to talk about I'm leaving." He said. "There is and you can't leave not until I make everything right." "Don't you understand if I don't leave now Andy will think I'm not talking to her because I want to break up I need to speak to her." Kyle could tell he was holding back tears. "Andy loves you and when you get the chance to tell her what happened she will understand." Kyle said. "What do I do till then, read?" He demanded. "Josh do you trust me?" Kyle asked. "Yes." Josh said without having to think about it. "If I thought for one second that I can take you from here and you will be safe I would do it but right now I need you here." Kyle said. Josh sighed letting his stuff fall to the floor he sat on it and allowed his tears to fall. Kyle stepped forward and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Everything will work out okay all I need is for you to know that I'm going to get you guys out of here as soon as possible." He nodded. "Let's go downstairs with the others."

_Before heading downstairs I looked into the three rooms and saw each of them had dressers beds and their stuff Jackie sure was organized. Josh calmed down some I hope what I said stuck and what I said about Andy was only true. _

"How are you guys doing?" Kyle asked sitting next to them on the couch again. "Trying not to freak out." Lori said. "Nothing's going to happen to you." Kyle said. "Than why are we here in the first place? Are we expected to stay inside like hermits?" She than demanded. "For the time being." Kyle said. She picked up one of the pillow from the couch and screamed into it although to everyone else the sound was muffled Kyle found himself plugging his ears. "Sorry." Lori said putting it down. "No, that was a good release." Nicole said. As a therapist she talked to her patients about good release exercises and screaming into a pillow was one of them. "I'm going to get you guys out of here as soon as I could." Kyle promised. "Lori, Josh do you mind if I talk to mom and dad alone?" Kyle asked. "Whatever you're going to tell them we have a right to know." Josh said. "Kids go to your rooms." Nicole said instinctively. "Their not even our rooms." Josh said. "They are for now so go." They grumbled but eventually left. "I wanted to tell you that I wasn't behind you guys being here." He said. Nicole and Stephen got a concerned look on their faces." "Than who is?" "Jackie she claims to be the daughter of Grace Kinsley." Nicole and Stephen shared a look. "The name that you saw on the paper that Adam left behind?" Nicole asked. "Yes." Kyle answered. "Jackie claimed to be Graces daughter not only that but Cassidy claimed to be my brother." He said. "I'm planning on to bring Latnok down with Jackie but I'm not sure if she could be trusted or if I should leave you guys here I don't even know where here is." He revealed. "I'm asking you both if you think I should take you guys out of here or if you're okay with staying." "What do you think?" Nicole asked Kyle. Kyle semi expected that question he whole heartily wanted to help them out of here but the mission to bring Latnok down seemed more important. The more he thought about it Jackie didn't seem like the type of person to overestimate her own abilities what she put together in this house seemed to prove it. "I think you should stay." Kyle said. A flash of anger crossed Stephen's face he wanted very much to get back to the life he built for himself and his family but he let it go.

_It wasn't long until I realized my hour up and it wouldn't be long till I was collected for the start of the mission. Nicole called Lori and Josh down and I hugged them all telling them how much they meant to me before the passenger showed up. This time before leaving he had re-locked the door and set up the password. I walked back to the van feeling disillusioned this was not a freedom my family had I don't know what stopped me from taking them and running out, maybe I knew with the wrong decision I could lose the only people I truly cared about. A part of me feared that by making the decision that they stayed I already had. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Getting back in the van Kyle's focus was on keeping his family safe, before he hated Jackie for taking his family away from him but now he could see they were safer now than what he could provide for them. He admitted to himself what Jackie would never say; he put his family in danger and hadn't even thought twice about it.

_Seeing everyone awake made me aware that I made them wait for my return but their demeanor told me that they understood the situation. Cassidy seemed awake now and alert to his situation seeing me made him tense up._

"Kyle." He greeted a little too enthusiastically dropping the British accent he picked up to his new persona. Kyle merely glanced at the man making him squirm in his seat Kyle was happy to see his presence intimidated the man. "Happy now that you've seen your family?" Jackie asked.

_I didn't know how I felt about them being locked into a home and having no idea where they were I only hoped my presence somewhat eased their new situation but I wouldn't admit to Jackie that I thought she was right about kidnapping them._

"No, I don't like seeing them caged up like animals." Was his response. "You do see the severity of the situation otherwise you would've grabbed them and run." Jackie reconciled. Jackie had pre-planned taking Kyle to see his family tonight which is why she had a tonic made for the occasion she hoped he would trust her enough to get the mission done than take him to see them but she had to give him what he wanted. "Now are you willing to go along with the plan?" She questioned. Kyle thought a few minutes everyone was looking at him waiting for his answer. "I'll play it by ear." Kyle said not sure if he could entirely trust her. "That's good enough I guess." Jackie said she once again brought out the tonic this time she explained to Cassidy what it was. "I'm not taking it." Cassidy said. "If you don't I'm sure Kyle would be more than glad to put you to sleep." She said. She poured the first glass Cassidy quickly took it and downed it he didn't like her idea very much. Kyle didn't quarrel this time about taking the drink and found himself soon asleep.

_Waking up I noticed we were stopped I popped my head up and looked out the window and saw we were at the university where Latnok had taken up space in I suspected they were allowed their because of a generous donation it wasn't long before everyone else started to wake up _

"I should be getting paid for this." Declan said stifling a yawn. As the effects of the drink started to wear off everyone with the exception of Cassidy was ready. "Let's go." She said taking her bag with. After they all got out of the van, it left Kyle soon saw why when he saw Jackie's car parked in the parking lot. Walking up to the university they could see all the lights were off Kyle estimated it to be after midnight. They walked as a group to the building. "I'm not doing this." Cassidy decided as they made it up to the doors. "What do you mean your not doing this?" Jackie asked rather harshly. "I can't this is going against everything I stand for." Before he could another word Jackie has dropped her bag and taken a switch blade up to Cassidy's throat pressing him against the wall. "You're going to do it and you're going to do it now or I'm going to slit your throat and I'm going to enjoy watching the blood squirt out of your throat and watch you slowly die." Her gaze was so intense into his own he had to look away.

_I could see that Jackie had him backed into a wall literally and figuratively if he valued his life as much as I thought he did I knew he would agree to her plan with a nod he conceded. We walked into the building Jackie took out a flashlight to lead the way apparently she didn't figure a light on in the middle of the night was a good idea. My eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and Cassidy led the way to his office. "Get the disk." Jackie said in case he forgot why he was their I didn't see how the disk could be in his office I checked his safe before. It surprised me when he went to the opposite side of the wall and slid open a panel to what looked like a part of the wall and took out a case that looked like it cost more than my shoes. _

"Back up or I break the disk." Cassidy said after taking it out of the case. This maneuver didn't surprise Jackie at all before anyone knew what was happening she brought out a gun shooting him in the leg he fell backwards on the sudden impact. On further inspection they saw it was tranquilizer dart. A huge gasp erupted from the room they couldn't believe she did that. "You sure like making people sleep." Declan couldn't help himself from saying as she went forward prying the CD out of his hand. "In more ways than one." She smiled. She placed the CD back into the case. As Cassidy laid their sleeping Jackie started going through his things starting with his desk.

_Jackie started to take documents he held in his desk telling us to do the same she said take it even if we didn't think it any importance she brought her bag seeming out of nowhere placing it on the floor before her. I went directly to the safe to see if I could find anything in their as I assumed before he had changed the password but I broke in just as fast as before with the same tactic ensuring not to sound any alarm.. Jessi started to look around the walls for more secret documents while Declan did the same. Looking inside the safe I took a couple of papers that were stored inside I expected to see Sarah's ring but it was nowhere to be found I wondered if Jessi took it and if that's what started Cassidy's distrust. We loaded everything we could find as Cassidy lay on the floor unconscious when finished we left to the car I picked Cassidy up once again. She indicated for me to put him up front. Jessi Declan and I piled up in the backseat._

Jackie drove them for half an hour before stopping at a log Cabin outside of the nearby town they were in. Kyle got out first as he was sitting just behind the passenger seat lifting him. Jackie led the group into the log cabin. Kyle didn't know why he was surprised to see their bags stacked in the middle of the living room floor "We don't have to worry about him for the rest of the night the tranquilizer dart would keep him asleep till morning you can just lay him anywhere." Inside the room was nicely furnished it was opposite of the outside which looked like it hadn't been owned in years. "No one suspects anyone lives here it was long forgotten I use it emergencies." She said whilst Kyle placed Cassidy on the floor "So what's the plan now?" Kyle questioned. "Tomorrow I'm going to have Cassidy make a list of all the people he knows who works for Latnok than all the possible people who could possibly have the disk. Our official order of business would be to try to steal all the disks they have. Now here comes the tricky part we have to make them believe that we have a different idea stored into plan otherwise they make duplicates of that they may have made. Impossible I Know I haven't the slightest idea if we're going to be able to put Latnok out of business. One time I took all their funds cleaned out the bank accounts made them poorer then dirt I funded it to some charities. Somehow the company got the government to believe it was a bad charity investment why they never reported it to the police I never would know the government believed them and gave them their money back as part of the recession recovery whatever. "So they never discovered it was you?" Devin asked impressed. "No, but they came close I learned to cover my tracks more carefully."

"However I'd like you all to sleep tonight so we're ready for tomorrow. I'll tell you everything I came up with and show it to you guys in the morning." She poured a drink of her home made tonic into a glass. "You should take this to help you sleep till morning." She said pointing into the hall. "The last room to left is my own the rest, you can choose from." She said walking down the hall. "I'm hungry anybody else?" Devin said walking to the kitchen Kyle and Jessi shook their heads. "More for me." He said happily. Jessi and Kyle found themselves alone. "Did you take the ring from Cassidy's safe?" Kyle asked curious. "No." Jessi said but she took out the ring with the red jewel in the middle. "Nate did though. Amanda and I found it in his apartment." She said. "You and Amanda found it in Nates apartment…" Kyle repeated unbelieving. "It's the truth Kyle I'll even allow you to read my brain." She perused. "Nathan had it?" Kyle repeated. "Yeah I don't know why perhaps he's suspicious of Latnoks as well." "He could get hurt if he pursues it more he's only lucky that Cassidy thought you did it." "I thought you didn't like the guy." Jessi said surprised. "I may not like him but I do mind if he's found dead on the side of the road." Kyle said.

Declan came into the room just as they finished talking." What are you two keeping mum about?" He asked. "Nothing." Kyle and Jessi said at the same time. "Are you two getting together?" he questioned. "Amanda's my girlfriend Declan." Kyle answered. He looked between the two of them as though estimating weather or not Kyle was telling the truth but finding nothing, "I'm going to bed." He said realizing he wasn't going to get anything. "Night." Kyle said. "Night." Jessi repeated. They all poured themselves a glass of the tonic taking their bags and heading to their bedrooms. Declan planned on eating his sandwich in bed. Kyle stole the bathroom planning to wake up earlier then everyone else the next morning as to not to hog the restroom. Jessi went to bed wondering if Amanda wasn't in the picture if he could ever consider her anything but a friend.

**I'm going on a trip after this weekend not sure when I get back when I do rest assured Kyle Xy would be my first priority. **


End file.
